


First Time

by VerityGrahams



Series: Writeaholics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Snily, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerityGrahams/pseuds/VerityGrahams
Summary: It had started out as a joke. Neither of them had managed to get rid of their 'V-cards' and they were about to start at St Bartholomew's Magical University of Medicine. Neither wanted to be in possession of their virginity when they started, which was why he joked about losing it, "with a friend". He hadn't expected Lily to agree, after all, he was nothing like her. She was beautiful, he was not. She was happy and funny, he was miserable and sarcastic.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Writeaholics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615735
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own Harry Potter
> 
> Written for the Writeaholics Community
> 
> Smut vs Plot Challenge: Write a story with a plot (!) only with sec scenes, at least three and only two short expository paragraphs allow. Possible or impossible?

The First Time

Severus sat on the bed in the dingy motel, waiting. The sheets he sat on were a pale pink that reminded him of that Muggle medicine: Pepto Bismol. They were scratchy and uncomfortable. He shifted on the bed nervously and the wire bed frame creaked, making him second guess the location he had chosen for his first time with Lily.

It had started out as a joke. Neither of them had managed to get rid of their 'V-cards' and they were about to start at _St Bartholomew's Magical University of Medicine_. Neither wanted to be in possession of their virginity when they started, which was why he joked about losing it, " _with a friend"_. He hadn't expected Lily to agree, after all, he was nothing like her. She was beautiful, he was not. She was happy and funny, he was miserable and sarcastic.

Yet, here he was, waiting for her to come out of the tiny bathroom. The girl he loved more than anything. The girl who had him firmly placed in the friendzone. It would hurt him when she didn't want him, but he would take the pain to hold her in his arms just once.

The door opened with a creak, and there she stood. Her red hair fell in bulbous curls, resting on her breasts. That was where Severus' eyes fell. To his surprise, they were wrapped in decadent black silk. As his eyes wandered further down, he found her bottoms matched.

'Is there anything I need to do?' she asked, fidgeting with a lock of hair.

'Wha–' he cleared his dry throat. 'What do you mean?'

'Like, you know, to _get you ready?'_ Lily cringed, looking away.

'Ready?' he asked.

'You know what I mean… get you hard!' Her cheeks inflamed, and she suddenly found the lamp on the dresser intensely interesting.

'No, I'm pretty much there, to be honest.'

'Oh.' Lily's eyes widened. 'That's good then. We can just, you know, start.'

'If you don't want to…' he said, trying not to look disappointed.

'I bought a new bra and panties, Sev, this is happening!' Her hands on her hips, she looked down at him. 'You brought a rubber, right?'

'Yeah!' Severus pulled out a huge box. 'It's cheaper if you buy in bulk.'

'Very economical.' She nodded too enthusiastically. 'I assume we only need the one. Do you want me to?' she asked.

He looked up at her and swallowed. 'Do you want to?'

She bit her lip, but smiled nervously, nodding. She was soon on her knees in front of him, her hands struggling with the zip and trousers. Finally, he too was bared to the world. Everything on show.

'You might actually want to, you know, use your hand a bit or something.' Severus blushed – that wasn't something that he did – looking away.

'It grows more?' she asked.

Severus' head wagged up and down. 'Is that a bad thing? I know guys brag about it being bigger, but you know…' he mumbled.

'Marlene says it's very good!' Severus didn't see her grin. 'I'm going to try something Marlene told me about, okay?'

'Yeah, sure. Whatever you—'

Severus wasn't expecting the warmth of her lips around what was definitely his favourite body part.

'—Oh Merlin!' he exclaimed, his hands buried into her long red locks.

He watched her take as much as she was able, her bright green eyes never leaving his. Her head bobbed up and down slowly. Severus couldn't help but try and get a little deeper.

'More, please,' he begged. 'Oh shit, please don't stop.'

Somehow, she managed to smile as he tried to go a little deeper. Then somehow, she turned up the suction and Severus' head fell back. He had no idea if he would make it to the main event. He was in heaven, he didn't understand why anyone wanted to do anything else. The term 'a quick blowie' didn't seem to do the act justice. The pleasure that he felt just seemed to keep on building until he thought he might actually burst.

'Stop! Stop!' He then pushed her away, panting as he held her at a distance.

She looked hurt, a small frown on her face. 'Did I do something wrong?'

'No, of course not!'

'But you didn't like it?' she asked.

'You're kidding, that's the best thing that has ever happened to me. If you carried on, the night would be coming to a very abrupt end. You are very, very, _very_ good at that.'

He swallowed, taking a breath.

'Really?' she asked, her green eyes alight with the brightest smile. 'You were going to… you know… come?'

Severus blushed, his jaw clenched as he looked down in embarrassment.

'You know, that makes me feel really, really good.' She picked up the wrapper. 'You have no idea.'

'Really?' He looked up at her, to see her nodding.

'It made me a little … wet.' She bit her lip again, failing to hide her excitement.

'Maybe, I could... return the favour?' he asked.

That was all it took, soon Lily lay on the bed, her silk black underwear flung off to one side. She clung to the wire headboard, Severus' head buried between her legs as she squealed in delight. She lay writhing for some time, Severus worked hard to pull out moans and mews a-plenty. It had been a rocky start at first, but once he learned to take direction – and Lily was not against step by step instructions – he had her right where he wanted her.

'Left, left left! Yes, just there, don't stop. Oh fucking Merlin's beard, yes!'

'Did you?' Severus asked, raising his head so he could see her lay back and sated.

'Yes, and it was the best one I ever had!'

'So, that's it?'

'What? No! Why would that be it?'

'Well, once you orgasm, that's it, right?'

'Not for women,' she grinned. 'Are you ready to take my virginity, Sev?'

'Yeah, but I'm gonna say, it seems really unfair that men only get one orgasm each time!'

He did take her virginity. It didn't take as long as he would have liked, but it was still the best thing he had ever done. Not because of the sex, but because of what happened after.

Severus lay on the bed, panting, a smile plastered on his face. He didn't notice Lily hunched over beside him, holding herself. It was only when he heard the stifled whimpers that he even paid any attention.

'Lil, what's wrong? Oh Merlin, I didn't hurt you? Please tell me I didn't pressure you. I mean it, I just–'

'No, Sev. This is my fault.' She turned over in the bed. 'I know me telling you this will probably end our friendship, and that… that… that hurts more than anything.'

'No, it won't, I promise. You are my best friend, I would never…'

'I don't want to be your best friend!' she shouted, tears streaming as her lip trembled. 'I am sick of you calling me that.'

She turned her back, hunched over, her shoulders shaking as she cried. Severus did all he knew to do, lifted the itchy pink cover to wrap around her.

'Why? That's what we are, best friends, right?'

'No, I like you, Sev!'

'I know,' he replied downcast. 'You like me as a friend, nothing more. I understand that, but obviously, you know that… that… I love you. That's okay though, I still want to be your friend. I can't lose you as a friend too!'

He knelt before her, still naked, his arms at her waist. He looked up at her, his dark eyes sincere, caring, warmer than they had ever been before.

He was shocked when she flung herself into his arms, her lips pressed to his. They fumbled awkwardly through their first kiss, but that was okay, there would be plenty more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please review


End file.
